pictionaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Win, Lose or Draw
You know why all these kids are in Marc Price's driveway? They're about to play America's favorite quick draw game! So grab your mother's lawn chair and drag it on over! It's time for TEEN WIN LOSE OR DRAW! And now let's meet today's special guests! (insert celebrities' names) CELEB #2: And now here's the host of Teen Win Lose or Draw, Marc Price! Teen Win, Lose or Draw is the quick-draw game of sketchpad charades for teenagers, now hosted by Marc Price (who starred as Skippy Handleman on the hit sitcom Family Ties). Season 1 was recorded at the Disney MGM Studios in Orlando, Florida, after which the show moved to Hollywood Center Studios in California for the rest of the run. The show was revived in the Winter of 2014 as Disney Win, Lose or Draw hosted by Justin Willman. However, this version was short lived. Gameplay Two teams of three players (consisting of one celebrity, and two teen contestants) played the game in a battle-of-the-sexes-manner (boys vs. girls). Unlike the adult version, contestants played for points & prizes, not cash. Clue Round (Round 1) In the first round, one player from each team had 60 seconds to draw as many words as he/she can to convey to his/her partners. Each word is a clue to a puzzle. When time was up, host Marc announced the clues the team got right and if the team can solve the puzzle using those clues, they earn 200 points. If they can't, the opposing team got a chance to solve the puzzle and steal the points. Phrase Round (Round 2) In the second round, each team was given a category to the puzzle they were trying to guess. The drawer had 60 seconds to draw that phrase for his/her team to guess. After the first 30 seconds, the drawer could either continue to draw or hand-off to one of his/her partners. A correct answer was worth 200 points, while a correct answer on a hand-off was worth 100 points. If time ran out, the opposing team had a chance to steal. Speed Round Just like in the adult version, the final round of the game was the speed round. Starting with the team in the lead, one member of the team was chosen to draw for 90 seconds. The chosen drawer had that time to draw as many words & mini-phrases as he/she can. For everyone his/her partners get right, the team receives 100 points. The drawer can pass up to two times. After both teams played the speed round, the team with the most points won the game, and the teen contestants on the winning team each won a prize package. British Version A short-lived British version of the show aired on GMTV's original weekend lineup in 1993 hosted by Darren Day. Inventor Based on Win, Lose or Draw by Bert Convy and Burt Reynolds. Other Versions Win, Lose or Draw - the original "adult" version the ran on NBC and Syndication in 1987 Disney's Win, Lose or Draw - a short-lived remake/revived kids version that also ran on The Disney Channel in 2014. Link * Stanley Entertainment website (look under "TV Properties") Videos Teen Win, Lose or Draw (1990) - Soleil Moon Frye vs. Leonardo DiCaprio Teen Win, Lose or Draw (1990) - Maureen Flannigan vs. Jason Hervey Teen Win Lose or Draw UK (1992) Press Gang vs. Coronation Street Category:Pictionary on TV Category:Pictionary Similarities Category:Win, Lose or Draw